


Both Traveled

by SailorSol



Category: FROST Robert - Works, Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Loss, Parting Ways, Poetry, the road less traveled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Somewhere between here and there</em><br/><em>We parted ways</em> </p><p>A poem about friendship and parting ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Traveled

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written poetry in a very long time. Inspired, in a way, by Robert Frost's "The Road Less Traveled".
> 
> Any and all thoughts and feedback are appreciated.

Somewhere between here and there  
We parted ways  
Two roads in a yellow wood  
Except both traveled  
Away, away

What point would there be  
For those paths to cross again  
When we two are no longer the same  
Changed by choice  
And forest turns

Perhaps our paths were not the same  
Though we traveled the same route  
For a little while  
Before the fork, before the change  
Before we parted on our ways

Too short the path we shared  
Though not without its trials  
But quick and light our steps did feel  
With friend at side  
And thoughts in air

Somewhere between here and there  
We parted ways  
We can’t go back another day  
Two roads in a yellow wood  
We traveled both, away away


End file.
